Cats and Dogs
Cats and Dogs is a movie consisting of the Characters of Cats Don't Dance with hordes of others in a big parody movie. It is produced by Pathe and is animated the same way as the original Cats Don't Dance Movie. Plot Danny a cat from Kokomo Indiana heads to Broadway to gain his dreams of Stardom there, after his rise of Stardom in Broadway, people were somehow convinced that Cats should have been the animal known to be Man's best friend since they are a lot nicer than the dogs who suddenly got a flea disease after Danny's rise to stardom in Broadway by coincidence. Unfortunately because of this people replaced their dogs with cats including cat stars who then sneered with glory because they are now man's best friend and the roudy dogs are finally no longer man's best friends and now savage wild animals who are constantly hunted by the pound. 1 year later after Danny's rise to Stardom Broadway is now a city where Cats are only allowed to be the animal stars and Dogs are demonetized as evil monsters with flea diseases that will only infect people. Then suddenly on the news a bunch of Dogs attacked Danny's folks in Kokomo and Danny's folks are infected with the Doggy Virus and are looking like they were dying. Garfield who is a news anchor reveals on the news that his former dog mate Oddie was the leader of the dogs who attacked Kokomo Indiana and calling it a terrorist attack by the evil puppies. Oddie was seen arrested with his furry wolf girlfriends and a bunch of wolves by the pound. Danny realizing his folks and many other cats lost their owners and homes to the evil dogs and because of this Danny decided to go to Hollywood and spread his Stardom as a charity movement for his Folks and the rest of the cats who lost their homes to the 'evil puppies.' Danny arrives to Hollywood and starts dancing and singing that he's going to save the world and then gets selected by agent Farely Wink and ends up in a film known as Li'l Ark Angel ''which is in production with a White Persian Cat named Sawyer under supervision of Mammoth Studios. Then star Darla Dimple (who is a psychotic child star who disguises her personality with a sweet attitude that makes her sweet and lovable) arrives to start the flick. Danny makes a successful move in making his role major which angers Darla who calls her butler Max, a humanoid gorilla who intimidates Danny, but Danny notices that Darla has a chain leash held by a furry who looks like a wolf. Danny then captured by the Wolf dude who enslaved Darla Dimple kidnaps Danny and Danny meets the owner of Mammoth Studios, L.B. Mammoth who is a dog lover and he says to Danny that Cats can't be stars or it will be a catastrophe to dog lovers like him who support dog shelters. L.B reveals that he had made Darla Dimple a psychopath slave and her butler Max a henchman to his dogs who are a pack of wolves trying to be stars to save dog kind from oppression for L.B. Danny was forced to promise to help Darla if he wants to live as a star in Hollywood. Later on Danny gets a call from his sponsor Cheshire Cat who is a mysterious mystical movie agent and the head of the Cats Are Man's Best Friends Party or the (C.A.M.B.F.P.) to ruin it for the charity movement in Broadway. Danny had ran into Woollie, the Indian Elephant Mascot of Mammoth Studios who brings Danny to his office to speak with him about why L.B was this crazy in his current behavior and it was that 1 year ago right after Danny's rise to Stardom, a mysterious and coincidental flea epidemic broke out and it somehow only affected dogs in a way that they went savage (so savage that they even killed their own babies) and it made humans love cats more than dogs, sadly because of this Rescue Shelters for Dogs were forced to Shut Down. Danny realizing his stardom ended up starting a hate crime against dogs in a way that dog lovers and Wolf Furry stars ended up manipulating Hollywood to save Dog kind ruining the rise of upcomming cat stars such as Sawyer, who is sarcastic because she never got to rise to Stardom one year ago because of the mania. Danny then realized he was asked by Cheshire Cat to ruin the performance and steal it's money for a donation to have all dogs removed to exile in Madagascar. Danny agreed and decided it was best for charity. When the film produced Danny then stole Max's money and Darla's welfare and flooded the stage as Danny ran away in misery knowing he did it for the greater good. Danny took the bus home to Broadway, but stopped to see his folks and promised them that they will get better. Later on the Dog Stars and L.B mammoth with his Wolf Pack were blamed for the mess, the Wolf Pack's heiress said it wasn't their fault but Danny's, but the CAMBFP members captured them all and had them moved on a ship saying Madagascar. Garfield reported it on the news and Danny was called a hero of the party by hordes of cat stars who are members of the CAMBFP party. Cheshire Cat congratulated Danny and gave him trillions of dollars. Then Sawyer depressed because she will never get a chance of Stardom left sadly with the other animal stars as they see their dog friends on a ship to Madagascar. Sawyer saw the bus Danny was on and tried to get him and confess her feelings to him after getting lovestruck with Danny before. The Bus Driver said the cat who got on went to Broadway already. Sawyer just got on the bus and went to Broadway to find Danny. As Sawyer went to Broadway she ran into a Pack allied with the Wolf Pack with L.B Mammoth as their Pack Elder former Wolf Star Striker the Wolf Ninja Overlord of Texas revealed that the epidemic was actually a evil attack on their kin by the Cats after Danny's rise to Stardom by Cheshire who used Danny's welfare to create an artificial disease to infect the dogs and turn them savage, Then Cheshire orchistrated the attack on Danny's folks making them incapacitated and made Danny steal the money of ''Li'l Ark Angel's budget for a plan to deport all dogs, foxes, coyotes, foxes and Wolves into Madagascar where they will never be seen again. Sawyer gets wide eyed and then rushes to find Danny and stop him. Meanwhile Danny walks false pride over his success for the charity even though it ruined people's lives and dreams of stardom. Cheshire then congratulates Danny for his work and then proceeds with his plan as L.B Mammoth's Wolf Pack, the Dog Stars with all the Dogs, Coyotes, Foxes and Wolves in the World watch in pain and sorrow as they are being transported to Madagascar. Sawyer barges in and snatches the Money as she breaks down an Iron Door closet revealing artificial flees and them possessing the dogs 1 year ago and the attack on Danny's folks orchestrated by the party to frame the dogs. Danny realizing this looses it and calls Cheshire an evil maniac who used his Stardom as propaganda against dogs. Suddenly Wolf Striker ninja kicks himself in the meeting room and then unveis the Cheshire Cat a fake costume and reveals the real perpitrator of the monstrosity as Heathcliff the Cat. Danny found out Heathcliff was lying about his identity. Heathcliff then got all the money he stole to pay the transporters of the dogs to Madagascar and throw a party to celebrate the exile of dog kind around the world. Then Heathcliff captures Wolf Stryker and his pack and loads them in the ship. Danny then witnesses Heathcliff destroy his folks with a litter box bomb which angers Danny to the point that Danny now decided to sabotoge the boat trip to Madagascar only to be stopped by Heathcliff's CAMBFP thugs who hold Sawyer hostage. Heathcliff then decides to erase the time Danny discovered the truth. Sawyer witnessing this horrified and angered yelled at Heathcliff what's his problem with dogs was. Heathcliff said cats shoulda had been Man's best friends along time ago and not dogs and that the only reason he lost his pinical of fame was because he was replaced by a dog as a star in a Broadway play because the dog wanted revenge on his parents getting captured by the pound by Heathcliff. Sawyer realizing realized that the dog himself came saying that his parents were captured by dog killers who Heathcliff employeed to be the dog carchers of his show and revealed what happened to his dog parents and the other dogs in Heathcliff's show captured by the dog killers, Heathcliff hired to make himself lovable and make dogs stupid and dumb. Heathcliff realizing this lied that he had no idea they were dog killers, but nobody believed him because of what happened. Heathcliff instead threw dynamite on the ship to destroy it instead. Before the dynamite statred to fuse, Sawyer and Danny then were freeing all the dogs and dog stars captured by the CAMBFP. Danny then tried to stop Heathcliff from his evil plan, but Heathcliff revealed the truth about what happened one year ago and revealed that he really started the artificial virus on dogs to make himself a hero and make Danny and all the Cat Stars around the world be only have minor roles and the minor roles will only be in his show in which they will worship him and he will have all their money as his own and he will be loved again. Danny then gets his butt burned from the explosion as he is rushed to the hospital. 1 day after Danny got better and Sawyer hygged him crying with joy. Danny felt like he's a failure for influencing his folks end up dead and dogs getting blamed for it. Danny apologized to Sawyer for ruining her chances of Statdom in Hollywood for a monster to harm dog kind. Sawyer hugged him and told him that if he didn't ruin her Stardom, they would have not met and Dogs would not be saved from exile for something they were not responsible for. Danny was brought out by Sawyer who carried him, as a whole crowd of humans and animal stars from Hollywood and Broadway. Mammoth studios unfortunately went out of business and the animal stars started working for Danny's studios now in Hollywood. Sawyer became a star with Danny. Darla Dimple made the dogs who enslaved her work as her caretaker staff for a week for her enslavement but they were treated kindly by Darla. L.B Mammoth becomes the captain of the ship going to Madagascar with Heathcliff and his CAMBFP thugs on the ship jailed like the dogs, but Max L.B's new butler and the jailer of Heathcliff and his gang brings in entertainment from L.B which is Nermal who sings the poopy song and drives Heathcliff and gang bonkers. Then the song "Our Time has Come" starts playing as Heathcliff puts up the The End sign, but it pops up Danny and Sawyer kissing. Voices * Scott Bakula as Danny, an ambitious, optimistically naïve Orange tabby from Kokomo, Indiana who becomes a Broadway Star which coiencedently after his rise to stardom, a epidemic breaks out and makes dogs go savage. * Jasmine Guy as Sawyer, a beautiful, but disenchanted sarcastic white cat secretary of Farley Wink and Danny's love interest, later girlfriend. * John Rhys-Davies as Woolie the Mammoth, the aging Indian elephant who portrays the mascot for Mammoth Pictures. He originally came to Hollywood to write and perform music where he acts as a mentor to Danny upon befriending him. Woolie is an obvious parody of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer's mascot Leo the Lion, as he wears mammoth tusks made of marble and a wig, which are placed on him with doing the Warners Awards Show. * Kyle Chandler as Wolf Stryker, the leader of a Wolf Pack known as the Wolf Ninjas who were stars in Texas for a cowboy ninja film on furry wolves. He was one of the dogs hunted down after Danny's rise of Stardom * Ashley Peldon as Darla Dimple, the evil and psychotic adorable human child star of Hollywood. She conceals her anger and sinister nature from her fans and superiors through a facade of sweetness and innocence. She is used as a way by wolves to make the film raise money for dog shelters. * Mike Pollock as L.B Mammoth the Owner of Mammoth Pictures (aka Mammoth Studios), who is trying to create a film known as the ''Li'l Ark Angel ''to save all dogs from getting doomed to the Cats Are Man's Best Friends Party and the Disease or Dog Shelters will go out of business costing people jobs. * Mark Dindal as Max, Darla's enormous humanoid valet who obeys Darla's every command and will not hesitate to punish anyone who crosses her. He serves as the direct force that Darla physically lacks as a child. * Christina Masterson as the heiress of the Wolf Pack working for L.B Mammoth who is helping making Darla Dimple a success to save Mammoth Productions's dog charity movement. * Steven Buscemi as Heathcliff, an evil maniac cat star who dresses up as Cheshire Cat (voiced by Steven Fry as Cheshire), He dubbed himself as Cheshire cat and created the Cats Are Man's Best Friends Party to make dogs out as bad savage animals and result in cats in relying on him as their only hope to get to get to stardom without the curse on dogs happening immediately right after their rise of Stardom as long as he his worshiped by other cat stars. * The Cats Are Man's Best Friend's Party (C.A.M.B.F.P) members, henchmen of Heathcliff - additional cat characters added as members * - Tress MacNeille as Si, A Siamese Cat who is a member of the C.A.M.B.F.P, like her character in Lady and the Tramp, she is sneaky and loves to get people in trouble. She is the second in command of the Party * - William James Murray as Garfield, the fat and lazy cat who ended up as the C.A.M.B.F.P's news anchor on exposing dogs, which makes him C.A.M.B.F.P's propaganda minister. * - Geoff Dolan as Chief enforcer and the other second in command of the C.A.M.B.F.P who leads the army faction of the organization. * - Newton Pitman, a C.A.M.B.F.P enforcer who arrests Oddie * - Dan McBride, the C.A.M.B.F.P thug who holds Sawyer hostage. * Victoria Justice, as the dog who lost his parents to Dog killers in Heathcliff's show * Jason Marsden, as Nermal the gray small cat who annoys Garfield and was hired as entertainment by L.B Mammoth on Heathcliff's trip to exile. * Brad Garrett, as Wolf dude who enslaves Darla Dimple to save dog kind.